User blog:MattyMG13/Tardis Times - Issue 3
The full coloured picture version will be available later! WF News - MattyMG13 Welcome to the third issue of Tardis Times! If you haven’t already noticed, we have a new logo! It was kindly - and beautifully - designed by Feey1 and all of Tardis Times would like to thank him very much! StevieGLiverpool (David), who is a relitavley new member of WF, started an exciting new series called ‘Doctor Who Saga’ this week. Finn, also, released more details of the first season of TDA. This week, Kieran.cooper.350 started a new series called ‘My Twelfth Doctor Adventures 2015’ and when the main chat stopped working, our backup chat confused people when Finn and I pretended to be each other! The Doctor: A Series of Fanon Adventures continued with the start of its third episode and the new main page is getting better with everyday (Your input is much appreciated) Thats it for this weeks news! WF Disscusion - MattyMG13 This week I would like to raise the, not so important, issue of the twitter account. It has been inactive for over 4 months and I know Finn is very busy but it would be nice if we could have a tweet every now and then. I suggest we keep people updated more on whats going on using the twitter as well as using it to retweet other wikis, Doctor Who and other Whoniverse related tweets. We could also use it to feature writers with a very brief description/praise of the story or them. I think the admins could take ideas from wikis like Tardis because they are very active on twitter and post a lot of good stuff. I think it would be good to know what other people think about this and also some suggestions for tweets! Tardis Stories We have a new section to Tardis Times and this is where we shall have a short (200 words) story. This week its written by MattyMG13, if you want to write next weeks just leave a comment. This was the end for the Doctor, he was dying. He had done it so many times before but this time he didn’t know if he could go through it. The Doctor banged his head against the Tardis door several times before opening it. Inside he fell and wobbled against the console as yellow and orange lights began to seep through his coat. He looked up to the heavens and having nobody else to say goodbye to, he kissed the Tardis. “This is the end, my beauty” He told her. “Its been a wonderful time but I have to go now, will you miss me?” A loud groan came from the Tardis as if it was replying to the Doctors heartbreaking question. “Of course you will!” The Doctor laughed. Suddenly, he head flew back and orange lights filled the Tardis coming out of the Doctor. Wild screams filled the air and then it stopped. The Doctor fell. It was over. He was now number 13. To Be Continued … Quiz Thank Turtle for this awesome suggestion! To play the quiz just answer the questions in the comments. Some are about WF and others just about the Whoniverse. 1.What series is currently getting a reboot on Whoniverse Fanon? 2.In which WF series is the Doctor a woman? 3.Who plays Gwen Cooper in Torchwood? 4.What was the 7th Doctors cause of regeneration? Help Wanted! Please keep on sending suggestions, articles and reviews to MattyMG13! Also new writers are needed so please do contact him about that too! Category:Blog posts